


Dumplings Over Flowers

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Assassination Plot(s), I Don't Even Know, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Witness Protection, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya have gone into hiding - Kise's a witness to Kuroko's attempted assassination at the hands of the yakuza. Their guards are Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, but trying to handle the mystery of why the yakuza wants them dead quickly spirals out of control even as romance blooms. Pairings: AoKise and KagaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Also posted on ffnet, same username.
> 
> Rating: T, some adult themed language, reference to violence, yaoi relationships (AoKise, KagaKuro). Rating might go up, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> A/N: In honor of AoKise day (May 7th although I'm late with it), here's the start of a story. The title is based on a Japanese proverb along these lines that refers to the preference of tangible things over aesthetics. You might also know it from the manga "Boys Over Flowers," but I haven't actually read that and just like the implications of the title. I hope you like it :)

Dumplings Over Flowers

Chapter 1

* * *

 

Aomine Daiki didn't know quite when he'd fallen for Kise Ryota, but after spending almost a year keeping watch over the pilot who'd survived the plane bombing orchestrated by a powerful yakuza boss – he only knew he was well and truly fucked. Unfortunately, he didn't mean literally. But even without having had sex with Kise, Aomine was starting to question whether his role as private security for this key witness was going to be compromised from his growing fascination with the attractive blond.

It didn't help that Kise used to be a model and was very skilled at hiding himself behind a mask of bubbly cheerfulness. Aomine appreciated his attempt to stay positive, but it made it so much worse when Kise didn't quite manage to keep it together through the regular relocations, infrequent skirmishes when they'd been spotted, and stressful life of an on-the-run witness. He'd also been struggling to accept the limitations of his body as he recuperated from his injuries and the painful acceptance that he wouldn't be able to return to either of his prior careers. Kise hadn't really mentioned it, but Aomine knew the other was stressed about his future in nearly every capacity.

Despite the near-constant strain, Kise was currently reclined on his bed in the latest of the string of temporary housing they'd secured looking relaxed, or at least resigned. He'd gotten so used to the routine that he no longer even protested when Aomine would announce they had to leave. The first few times they'd been delayed when Kise would argue that he needed more time to prepare. Now he rarely bothered to even unpack more than his toothbrush and simply grabbed a change of clothing from his suitcase as needed. He didn't look disreputable by any means, he was still keeping himself neat and well-groomed, but it was nothing compared to the showy and high maintenance routine of the first few places.

Aomine had just completed his check of the property and he was relatively pleased with the arrangements. It was a small one-bedroom apartment, but it was scrupulously clean and even featured a decent-sized tub in addition to a shower stall. Aomine was grateful it also had a pull out couch since there was only one bed. He wouldn't be on the floor this time at least. His contact from logistics, Momoi Satsuki, was very resourceful in scrounging up decent housing for them – Aomine knew he got preferential treatment from his childhood friend, but he wasn't going to refuse her generosity. If nothing else, as he looked at the person he was guarding, Aomine rather thought Satsuki had a soft spot for Kise as well.

"Kise, do you want me to cook something or go grab a take-away?" Aomine stood in the doorway to the bedroom as he asked this. By this point he didn't even have to ask Kise what he'd want from the various local eateries if he wanted a take-away, Aomine had gotten to know Kise's preferences for a variety of cuisines over the past eleven months. Theirs was a familiarity born from high-stake circumstances, but they knew more about one another than most couples that had been together for years. It was simply that type of relationship – Aomine kept watch over Kise, true – but neither of them were the sort to stand on ceremony and they'd discovered their respective likes and dislikes in categories ranging from food to movies to sports. It had the elements of a hard-won friendship at times, but then Aomine would catch sight of Kise's eyes as they lit up from something funny, or the wry pout that found its way to his lips when he lost the latest round of card games. In those moments, among the hundreds of others they spent together, Aomine would wonder what it might have been like if they'd simply run into each other at a bar somewhere and didn't have the threat of assassination hanging over them. But they did, and so he couldn't pretend otherwise.

Kise propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Aomine. "We just got here, it's too much trouble to cook tonight. Take-away's fine."

Aomine nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Kagami has the outside secured while I'm gone." After receiving an acknowledgment from his charge, Aomine loped off. He was headed for a nearby noodle shop and would return with their respective choices momentarily. His partner for Kise's protection was a redhead named Kagami Taiga. Aomine didn't always get along with him, but he trusted Kagami to watch out for their client.

Once he was alone, Kise noticeably deflated. It wasn't that he blamed Aominecchi, but he was so tired of all of this. He'd never been under the impression that going into hiding was going to be glamorous, but Kise had been in shock when the idea was suggested and he hadn't really understood what he was signing up for. Not that he had a choice, the yakuza had killed all the passengers on the plane in an attempt to assassinate a single target – Kise was the only survivor. He didn't know why he'd been spared, but somehow when the plane exploded on the tarmac, he'd had just enough protection from the cockpit door to be shielded from the blast before he was thrown from the rubble. Knowing that his was the only witness testimony was a heavy burden and he was committed to carrying it out.

Still, he hadn't been in one place for longer than three weeks in almost a year. He knew Aominecchi and Kagamicchi were only doing their jobs, but Kise was nearing his breaking point. He wouldn't make the mistake of trying to sneak out again though. He'd done that only once, about a month after they'd first begun this program. He'd been going stir crazy and taken advantage of a moment of distraction to slip away from the team watching him. Kagamicchi had found him and after a blistering lecture on the danger he'd risked and his responsibility to those that didn't have the chance to testify, Kise had been suitably chastened. It had been even worse though, when he'd seen the desperately relieved expression quickly fill Aominecchi's face before it was wiped clear.

He rolled his head slightly to look at the clock. He had a few minutes before Aominecchi would return, he'd better go ahead and shower. Kise gathered up a change of clothes and some toiletries before heading into the bathroom. He looked somewhat wistfully at the tub, but he didn't have enough time to soak if he was going to be finished before dinner was brought back. With the cramped quarters they were in, there would be an even greater dearth of privacy than was usual. After efficiently removing his clothes and starting the water, Kise eased into the shower, relaxing slightly as the warm water hit his skin. He didn't look at his body any more than strictly necessary. He had some scarring from the burns he'd received during the accident and from where he'd fallen and various pieces of rubble had battered and pierced him. It wasn't grotesque, on the whole he'd come through relatively unscathed, but in some ways that made it worse because he was just on the cusp of his former self.

Kise knew he was lucky, but it still hurt knowing he wouldn't be able to model again because of his appearance and he couldn't pilot anymore, either. Not only was he a target now, but because of some of the damage to his lungs from the smoke inhalation and possible loss of dexterity from his injuries, Kise wasn't likely to be cleared to fly again. None of the doctors had mentioned anything about emotional factors, but Kise wasn't entirely certain he would be stable enough to fly for a while anyway, even if his body was deemed sound enough to handle the strain. He didn't know what he was going to do after this trial, if he lived that long. Personally, while he was determined to testify, Kise was also unsure he would ever be safe from retaliation.

He washed his hair and made quick work of cleaning himself with soap and a body scrub, grimacing only slightly at the remaining ridges of scar tissue he encountered along the way. The weeks in the heavily-guarded government facility that was not on any public register had been painful, but he was grateful they'd been able to minimize the damage as much as they had. Midorimacchi, as he'd termed the stern doctor that had overseen his care, hadn't been overtly friendly but he'd been undeniably skilled. Kise smiled when he recalled the doctor frowning at him and insisting the patient treat him with respect and call him by his proper name – Midorima. Kise had tried to explain that the "-cchi" suffix _was_ a sign of his respect, but the doctor hadn't been particularly impressed. Once he'd healed enough to begin the witness-protection program, Kise had even further cause to be grateful since they'd had to make more than one quick escape that would have been difficult if he hadn't had the level of care they'd managed to provide.

Kise closed his eyes as the water ran down in steady rivulets. The shower was one of the few places he had left to himself, but his alone time was still limited. He couldn't risk either Aominecchi or Kagamicchi deciding they needed to burst in to ensure he hadn't been inexplicably kidnapped from the bathroom. He gave a moment's consideration to masturbating while he had the chance but he honestly wasn't in the mood. Kise chuckled hoarsely, the irony wasn't lost on him that he'd probably be more than ready once his handsome security detail returned, but it certainly wasn't appropriate to lust after someone trying to keep you alive. So Kise merely finished his ablutions and turned the water off with a tired sigh. He opened the shower door, letting some of the steam billow out into the room as he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off with brisk motions. He changed clothes and then wrapped his hair in a fresh towel, already prepared to ignore whatever snarky comment either Aominecchi or Kagamicchi might make – he refused to damage his hair with the harsh heat of a hair dryer any more than absolutely necessary and this was an ongoing point of amusement for the two guards.

He heard Aominecchi call out from the living room that dinner was there, he'd returned while Kise was getting ready. His deep vocal register was unmistakable if for no other reason than it never failed to wash over Kise in a wave that promised both protection and seduction – no matter what the words themselves might actually be. Kise left the bedroom, towel still around his head and saw the amused glances that Kagamicchi and Aominecchi exchanged but neither of them said anything.

Instead the three of them settled around the small table and began tackling their meals. They didn't say much; they were all readjusting after their frantic relocation. Kagamicchi had been patrolling when he'd noticed a suspicious person lurking near their previous hideout and after determining the threat was real by capturing the person and sending them into custody as per protocol, they'd immediately requested a move. In the span of ten minutes they'd exited the compromised location and been hustled into a van bound for the next place on the list. The ride had been tense and silent as nobody mentioned what they'd all been thinking – there was a mole somewhere – there was no other explanation for how they had been located so quickly.

It wasn't a problem they could address right then; they didn't even know who to suspect. As the trio ate their noodles, they were startled to hear the plain but somehow authoritative ringtone issue from Aomine's phone. He answered almost automatically and his eyes widened to hear the cool tones belonging to his boss, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi had some interesting information that would change things for the three of them, and Aomine picked up on the slight amusement as he stressed that number before dropping his surprise. Aomine could barely react as Akashi disconnected the call with the brief assurance more would be explained later.

Aomine lowered the phone and stared at it in disbelief. He didn't know how Kise would take this, honestly. He shot a glance over at the blond, noting his steeled expression – Kise was much more used to receiving bad news by this point.

"That was Akashi. He says they've found another witness, sort of anyway. Do you know the name Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kise's eyes flew open in surprise. "Kurokocchi? Yes, of course. He was a regular passenger on my route, I'd see him at least twice a month if not more. As with any of the frequent business travelers, I'd gotten to know him a little. Why do you mention him now?"

Aomine shrugged. "Apparently he was supposed to be on your plane the day the bomb went off. Akashi thinks he might have been the target of the attack in the first place. But he was apparently delayed and missed the flight. You didn't notice he wasn't aboard?"

Kise shook his head and gave a strained laugh. "You'd have to meet him to understand, he's really hard to notice at first. Although I don't remember his name on the passenger list anyway. But he's alive? That's incredible! You think Kurokocchi was the target? I can't believe that! He's amazing, but who would want him dead? And badly enough to take out an entire plane in the attempt to kill him? That doesn't sound like Kurokocchi at all."

Having listened to this exchange, Kagami interrupted with a question of his own. "Why did Akashi call to tell you this, Aomine?"

There was a momentary pause before Aomine responded. "He's coming into protective custody, too. He'll be joining us here tomorrow. Apparently the yakuza didn't realize they hadn't gotten him – he must seriously be good at hiding for it to have taken so long to figure out they didn't manage to kill him. But apparently there was an attempt on his life yesterday and since the cases are related, Akashi is combining resources to put him with us."

"Kurokocchi told me once he goes by a different name for his work, but it was just in passing so I don't know what it is or really what he does. It's likely Kurokocchi didn't think he was the target so he's just been going about his life as normal – perhaps they caught sight of him that way and realized their mistake?" Kise's commentary was hesitant, he didn't know what to make of this new situation in the least.

Aomine shrugged. "I guess we'll be able to ask him tomorrow. I hope Satsuki sends some cots or something though. Kagami and I will be trading off with the couch, but there's just the one bed for you and Kuroko as it currently stands."

"He's a small guy, we'll figure it out even if she doesn't." Kise's sighed response reflected his awareness that this was one of the nicer places they'd stayed in over the past eleven months. With everything else that had gone on, it didn't suddenly seem like as big of a deal to share.

The shock of finding out someone would be joining them had discouraged even their minimal efforts at conversation and they finished their meals in silence. Once he was done and threw his container in the tash, Kise thanked them and then went to his room to shake out his hair and quickly dry it – needing only a moment thanks to the towel's design. He didn't return to the living room, instead simply brushed his teeth and prepared for sleep. He slipped into bed and was soon slumbering, too accustomed now to snatching it while he could on the chance he'd be shaken awake to move on to the next location.

Once their charge was gone, Kagami sent a speaking look to his colleague and sometimes friend. "You're not keeping a lid on it very well anymore, Aomine. You looked like you wanted to eat him rather than dinner when he came out of the bedroom."

"Shut up. I know I can't do anything, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view." His words were probably meant to be angry, but they came out somewhat softer than that emotion would imply.

Kagami shrugged. "True enough. But maybe having this Kuroko person join us will be a good thing. A distraction, maybe."

"It doesn't matter one way or another. I'm not letting anyone else besides you guard Kise. So if part of that deal now includes this other person, that's fine, although I don't know what Akashi is thinking. It's not part of our protocol to put two witnesses together like this."

"Who knows? That smug bastard has a plan in mind, he always does. We just have to do the best we can not to get caught up in his machinations." Kagami's comment was bitterly admiring. Their boss, Akashi Seijuro, was the youngest director in the history of their organization and he hadn't earned that spot by chance – he was lethally intelligent and ruthlessly pursued his targets with a nearly obsessive focus. If he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya to join their group, then they had no choice and would simply have to wait to meet this witness before getting further information.

"You're right. But Kise seemed genuinely taken aback by the idea Kuroko would be the target, do you think Akashi might have the wrong guy?" Aomine's question was curious and reflected his confusion over the whole thing.

"Don't take this the wrong way lover boy, but I trust Akashi's assessment more than Kise's in this. Akashi would have access to a lot more information than someone that just saw him a few times a month, even if they'd gotten on good enough terms to chat. It just means Kuroko will bear close watching, there's nothing else we can do." Kagami's amused reply brought a smile to Aomine's face, too.

"Fair enough, we'll wait and see. Want to play cards?" They'd passed many nights this way, with Kise asleep in one room, and the two of them keeping watch nearby. It could grow tedious even for bodyguards of their skill – so they had a vast repertoire of card games under their belt.

"Sure, best of three games. Loser gets the first watch shift." Kagami's suggestion was a familiar one and Aomine merely shrugged his acceptance and began dealing the cards.

Two consecutive victories later, Kagami conceded in disgust as Aomine laughed at him. Aomine claimed the couch and was soon asleep. Kagami stayed awake, thinking about this mysterious newcomer that would be upsetting their fragile dynamics. He could only hope it would be for the best, but with their run of luck, he wasn't holding out much hope. The night passed slowly, with thoughts of Aomine's attraction to Kise and the inevitable fuckup it was going to cause trading time with speculation over Akashi's plans and the truth about Kuroko. It would prove to be an interesting day tomorrow; of that he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2, I hope you like it! ;-)

Dumplings Over Flowers

Chapter 2

Kagami sat in his chair with his usual scowl in place as he waited for Aomine and Kise to join him. It was early afternoon and they were awaiting Kuroko's arrival at the safe house. Kagami drummed his fingers idly on the table in front of him, impatient to get the meet and greet portion of this over with. He drastically disapproved of Akashi's decision to lodge two witnesses together like this but they had no choice. Akashi would have his reasons, he always did.

He heard Kise fussing in the bedroom, apparently showing some signs of real energy and excitement for the first time in several weeks. Kagami supposed that was a positive sign but he hoped this Kuroko person didn't turn out to be like Kise, one was more than enough. His eyes wandered around the small space, wondering how much more cramped it was going to feel with another occupant. Aomine's voice rumbled near the door from where he was on his phone as they coordinated with the team bringing in the new housemate. He heard Aomine's tone go tight with surprise at something the other person said but the other bodyguard was soon on his way to the kitchen anyway so Kagami didn't worry about it just yet.

Aomine strode into the room moments later and his expression was wary as he pocketed his phone. He shot a glance around, confirming Kise wasn't there before he spoke in a short, brusque manner. "Akashi is bringing him."

Kagami's posture changed immediately – straightening automatically as he tensed in response. "Akashi's bringing Kuroko here? Why? This is way below his paygrade."

It was a fair question - Akashi's rise to power had been nothing short of meteoric and he'd long since outgrown any need to deal with something as routine as handing off a witness to his assigned detail. He'd joined the company immediately upon graduation from university and with ruthlessly elegant precision, he'd climbed the ladder to become the director of the private security and defense contracting firm they all worked for. It had taken him three years. The man he replaced had gotten the job in his late-fifties after putting in over twenty years with the company. Akashi had been running the show ever since and he still wasn't quite thirty years old despite his impressively effective leadership.

Aomine shrugged. "He didn't give an explanation; just said he would see us soon."

Kagami sighed with an air of resignation, there wasn't anything to do about it anyway. "Somehow...I don't think this bodes very well for us, Aomine."

The shrug that Aomine offered in response summed up their shared feelings on the matter.

Kise came into the kitchen a short moment later, looking happier than either of them could remember in quite a while. He smiled and offered a cheerful greeting to them both and his expression held the glint of the glamorous charm that had characterized his modelling career.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "You're looking forward to him being here that much?" He paused as if something occurred to him and he practically growled out his next question, "Kise...were the two of you ever...involved?"

Kise paused in the midst of reaching for a mug of coffee that Kagami had left for him on the counter and turned wide, surprised eyes to Aomine even as Kagami barked out a derisive laugh. "Involved? No, I'm not even sure what his preferences are in the first place, we don't know each other that well. I'm just really happy there's someone left...from that part of my life I guess." His excitement died down at the reminder of the violence he'd witnessed and he seemed to withdraw slightly before fashioning another but far less genuine smile, leaving Aomine to curse at himself for taking away Kise's brief joy.

Kagami shot Aomine a quick look of sympathy but he also shook his head at his partner's idiocy. "Aomine was just concerned about the possibilities of how the two of you would interact, if there is anything we might need to be aware of to keep you safe. He didn't mean to imply anything else."

They might have all stared at each other indefinitely, if a crisp, authoritative rap at the door hadn't announced the arrival of their expected guests. Aomine took the moment to make an escape – or strategic departure as he preferred to think of it – and let them in.

It wasn't long before he returned, his expression not giving anything away as he waved the two newcomers ahead of him. Kagami's eyes swept over them, nodding respectfully if briefly to Akashi, before looking somewhat askance at the slender male that accompanied him.

It was quite possible he would have missed the young man altogether if Akashi hadn't been leaning down slightly to murmur something to him. Kagami took in the fact that Kuroko had a very still, unassuming demeanor, but his straight posture and unapologetic gaze didn't communicate diffidence – merely a quiet, patient resolve. His hair was a messy array of blue spikes and waves, looking somehow sharp and fluffy at the same time. Kagami kept returning to look at his eyes, they were a calm shade of blue that shouldn't be so compelling – yet Kagami was having difficulty looking away.

And then Kise was eagerly greeting Kuroko, who tolerated the other's enthusiasm with a much more restrained, but still genuine expression. Aomine moved to stand next to the fridge, crossing his arms loosely over his chest as he leaned against the appliance and watched the reunion. Akashi, with his sharp powers of observation, missed none of this and he smiled for some mysterious reason.

"Daiki, Taiga, so nice to see you again. And taking such good care of Ryouta, I see. Excellent work. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, his case is obviously related to Ryouta's and due to certain circumstances, he'll also need to stay here." He lifted one shoulder. "After you introduce yourselves, please go to the van outside and bring up the supplies you'll find there. Momoi-san was quite an ardent advocate for improving your living standards, you'll be pleased to know you're getting two cots among some other items."

Kagami and Aomine knew they were being removed from the scene so that Akashi could speak to Kise and Kuroko while they performed some manual labor but they had no choice. With quick nods and names exchanged, to which Kuroko bowed politely in response, the two of them went off to begin hauling up the indicated supplies. They were somewhat astounded by the quantity – it wasn't just new cots, but several bags that seemed stuffed to the seams and boxes that were far heavier than they should be. With quick groans they began loading up and hauling the items inside. Both of them were strong and could easily carry the provisions, but the tedium of the work wasn't something they enjoyed.

After they were gone, Akashi turned back to the two witnesses. His demeanor changed slightly, still serious but a degree of something softer crossed his face for a moment. Akashi indicated they should be seated and both Kise and Kuroko obeyed.

He looked at them consideringly before speaking. "I know this isn't easy. I, along with my colleagues, and of course the many victims and their families, appreciate what you are doing. Although we have to take certain precautions to keep you safe, we will try to ensure this is as painless and comfortable as possible. To that end, as you have probably gathered by this point, lodging two unrelated witnesses together is not our normal practice. I'm making an exception in this case. Ryouta, you know that Tetsuya flew your route very regularly for work. What you don't know is that he's been in deep cover with the yakuza for several years as a consultant they worked with. Tetsuya's been funneling information to me as we are working to whittle down their influence and power. That's why he was the target, they somehow discovered he actually works for me. He is a witness, but I don't know where the mole in my organization is yet and I do not want to risk either of you with guards that might betray you. I trust both Daiki and Taiga, so that is why we're breaking protocol for this arrangement."

Kise's expression held shock and disbelief as he whipped his head around to glance at Kuroko. The other man nodded hesitantly before he offered a quiet comment. "I'm sorry you were caught up in this, Kise-kun."

It took Kise a moment to speak. He could hear the sounds of Aomine and Kagami hauling things in and his chest felt tight as if he couldn't quite get enough air. Unable to look at Kuroko just yet, he asked a question of Akashi instead. "You...you already knew why they targeted the plane and you didn't tell me?"

Akashi's expression was impassive and when he spoke it was not unkind, even if it offered little in the way of an apology. "Would it have helped with your grief to know this, Ryouta? If so, I apologize. But it doesn't change anything for you. The explosion was still on your aircraft and you remain the only survivor. Would you have felt better knowing Tetsuya was the target and why that was so? It doesn't fix your pain or bring any of the victims back."

Kise felt a quick sting in his eyes as he fought back an angry flash of tears but he knew Akashi was right. He didn't like it, but the other man was right.

Akashi nodded his understanding and turned his attention to Tetsuya. "I haven't told Taiga or Daiki yet, but I will before I go so that they understand the additional risk. I wanted Ryouta to have a chance to process the revelation first though."

Kuroko respond to the implied question immediately, "We will be fine, Akashi-kun. There's no need to worry. If you trust Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, then I will, too."

The director nodded approvingly before he looked over in the direction of the noises Aomine and Kagami had been making. "From the sound of it, they're finishing up the unloading. We'll have a small conference and then I'll get out of the way and leave all of you to it."

Akashi didn't pull any punches, he swiftly rounded up the two bodyguards and quickly explained the situation to them. Both Aomine and Kagami looked at Kuroko suspiciously, he didn't appear to be the typical insider man and his overall unassuming presence seemed rather underwhelming at this point. But they accepted it as the truth – it didn't make much of a difference, they were supposed to guard him and they would do so in any case.

As he headed out the door, Akashi sent an amused smile at the many bags that had been brought up. Looking back, he spoke offhandedly, "I expect you can get this sorted on your own, Tetsuya. But don't let the others play with your toys, their strengths are in an altogether different arena. These weren't cheap, I should hate to replace them without good cause. I'll let you distribute their new items as you come across them – you'll have plenty of time to explain things to everyone anyway."

Kuroko nodded, "I understand, Akashi-kun."

Realizing they'd been insulted, both Kagami and Aomine called out protests as Akashi left but he ignored them and simply went on his way. They could all hear the unhurried retreat of his footsteps and it took no great skill to imagine he was laughing at all of them.

The four of them were left with an awkward silence. Kise stood and mumbled something about putting the cots to rights and departed without waiting for anyone to approve his task. The others let him go, sensing that he was shaken.

Aomine recalled Kise's excitement about having someone from 'that part' of this life and realized that with this new development, Kise probably didn't consider Kuroko the same way anymore. He was no longer just someone caught up in the devastating wake of the yakuza. Kuroko was, however unintentionally, an integral part of the entire debacle. He tensed to go after Kise, but realized he had no justified reason to do it. Instead he ran a hand briskly through his hair and haltingly asked the other two, "Pizza?' It was still a little early for dinner but it gave him a reason to leave.

Receiving agreement from them, Aomine loped off. He'd be back in a little while with enough to feed a small army, but there just might be enough for Kuroko and Kise if they were fast enough to snag some before he and Kagami got to it. There would also be time for the atmosphere to ease up just a little without all of them in there at the same time.

Kagami shrugged at the other's departure, shooting a quizzical look at his new charge. "It's probably not my place to say, but Kise will need a little time to himself. He'll bounce back soon enough but he was looking forward to seeing you, I think this was a bit of a shock for him."

Kuroko met his gaze calmly, even if a flicker of remorse showed. "I didn't mean to make things more difficult for Kise-kun. Perhaps it would be best if I slept on the living room cot tonight to give him some space."

Kagami chuckled, knowing that Aomine would be bunking with Kise in that arrangement. "We'll try it out and see." He paused for a moment as he tried to group his thoughts, "Kuroko…look, I know we don't each other, but I will do my best to keep you safe, okay?"

A small smile flittered across Kuroko's otherwise inexpressive face. "I know, Kagami-kun." He nodded and went off to begin dealing with the bags and boxes that had been lugged up. Only one small case was allotted to clothing, the rest were necessities he considered far more important. He'd give the others a run down of the equipment once it was ready, but until then he had work to do.

Kise, for his part, had put the cots together and arranged a sheet and blanket system so that both were comfortable options. He hadn't given much thought to how they would be divvied up but he supposed if nothing else all four of them could rotate – it wasn't like they had to stand on ceremony in these circumstances after all.

He couldn't believe Kurokocchi had been working as an inside agent. He seemed so mild mannered. Kise could still remember the first time he'd really noticed Kurokocchi – the smaller man had been getting hassled by an intoxicated passenger and had managed to politely, but firmly, redirect him back to his own seat. Kise had been taking a short break, letting his co-pilot handle things and he'd watched the drama unfold from the attendants' station. He'd been about to intervene, as the belligerent man was quite a bit bigger than Kuroko, but he hadn't needed to. Kise had been impressed with his quiet efficiency in dealing with the other passenger and had stopped to speak to him before returning from his break.

It had started slowly, but over the ensuing months, Kise had gradually badgered Kuroko into acknowledging him with a series of hellos and goodbyes as the reclusive passenger made his way on and off the plane. Then he'd progressed to catching snippets of conversation when Kuroko had to wait for a bag that was gate checked or if he was hemmed in by more aggressive passengers. They hadn't exactly been friends, but Kise had been abstractly fond of this person and he felt uncertain about how to proceed with this unexpected development.

Aomine returned to a mostly silent dwelling, balancing the pizza boxes with a skill he'd honed from much practice as he opened the door. He quickly took in that Kuroko was unpacking and his eyes widened at some of the things being unearthed from the bags and boxes. It seemed Kuroko was a man of many talents. He registered that Kagami was seated in the living room watching their new charge with something like horrified fascination and he felt his lips twist in amused vindication – he wouldn't be alone in finding their clients irresistible, then. That meant Kise was either in the bedroom or kitchen, he'd lay money on the blond having stayed in the bedroom to regroup.

Walking unhurriedly to the kitchen, Aomine called out a general, "Dinner's here, meet in the kitchen" to everyone at once. As expected, Kagami appeared promptly, calling a second summons to Kuroko who looked up from his activity with a vaguely disinterested expression but left his endeavors obediently nonetheless. Kise was the last to arrive and when he emerged from the bedroom it was clear he was very deliberately not looking at Kuroko but also making a very determined effort to seem as if everything was fine.

Kagami and Aomine exchanged calculating looks. They knew from experience that these close quarters would only foster further tension if the two witnesses didn't break the ice. However, they were only in charge of Kise's and Kuroko's physical safety – there was no justification for getting involved in the emotional wrangling that was probably needed here. So they said nothing.

Disposable plates were snagged from the cabinet, napkins dumped in a pile in the middle of the table, and drinks were distributed. Aomine had gotten the usual assortment of meats, cheeses, and veggies, but added one plain cheese since he hadn't waited to ask what Kuroko wanted and figured it would be a safe bet – he wasn't surprised when that was what the smaller man reached for.

The meal wasn't completely silent, but it wasn't a relaxed atmosphere either. Kagami was leaning back in his chair, balancing his plate with the ease of long practice, as he watched the others. Finally, he seemed to give himself a mental shove because he broke the quiet with a question. "So what happened to make Akashi bring you in now, Kuroko? Kise's been part of the program since the assassination attempt, how did you manage to escape detection so long?"

His timing was impeccable – everyone choked slightly on the food they'd been consuming. But after a moment to compose himself, Kuroko pushed his plate aside and took to fiddling with his napkin. He was clearly thinking, so nobody rushed to fill the quiet left in the wake of Kagami's question. When he was ready, Kuroko glanced not at Kagami, but at Kise.

"I missed the plane that day because my neighbor's child was sick. He's a single father and he couldn't miss work again, but he didn't want to leave the child alone. I've watched the kid before so I was asked if I could babysit for the day. I could easily delay my travel until the afternoon when he would be able to return. I knew once the news showed the attack it wasn't an accident though. But Akashi-kun got in touch with me after the reports aired and said there was no reason I couldn't continue my work – even more clandestinely, but still keeping the project in the works. I agreed. Things were progressing, but the yakuza finally confirmed I was not among the victims in the explosion and managed to track me down. They had help somehow, which makes Akashi-kun suspect even more strongly there's someone disloyal in the organization."

The others listened attentively while Kuroko spoke, this directly affected their lives after all. But when the Kuroko seemed to fall silent as if he would not continue from there, it took prompting from Kise to get him to carry on with the story.

"And? How did that come to light so suddenly? You were apparently hidden enough to stay safe all this while. What changed?" Even though Kise wasn't looking directly at Kuroko while he spoke, it wasn't hard to hear the implicit question: were more people hurt?

Kuroko studied his plate, seeming to find the partially eaten slice of pizza unduly fascinating. But he answered after a moment. "I went to a funeral. I thought nobody saw me, but my face was accidentally photographed by someone taking a group shot as I was leaving. It would have been alright, except that it apparently showed me right behind some influential people and the photo made it to the society pages."

The other three could connect the dots themselves. Kuroko had been spotted from a truly unfortunate chain of events but there was no turning back from that.

Kagami stretched his arms in front of him briefly. "Well, at least you won't be much competition for meals here – is that all you want? I'll make breakfast tomorrow, so let me know if you have a request, I'll do my best."

Kuroko shrugged and confirmed he didn't eat a lot. But he perked up at the mention of breakfast before hesitantly offering to help, he was good at boiling eggs at least.

When they didn't order something, Kagami cooked. Neither Aomine nor Kise were horrible at it, but Kagami was clearly better so they stayed out of his way. Kuroko's offer to help made both Aomine and Kise stare at him and hope that Kagami didn't let the newcomer ruin the meal.

Things began winding down soon after – with Kuroko disappearing back to the common room to continue unpacking and assembling the various items that had been lugged in. It was clear he was going to usurp that area for some type of computing set up, but neither Aomine, Kagami, or Kise knew a great deal about it.

Aomine and Kagami conferred briefly and decided that Kagami and Kuroko would take the couch and cot in the living room so that Kuroko could keep working. Aomine would take the cot in Kise's room. Kagami stared at his partner for a long moment before finally muttering, "Don't do anything stupid. I know you, Aomine. Kise will be fine, don't let yourself get more attached just because he's a little shaky right now."

Aomine barred his teeth in a grimace at Kagami's words before responding – his reply short and just a shade hostile. "I know what I'm doing."

Kagami's eyebrows rose in speculative question. "Do you? Maybe I should bunk with Kise." Seeing Aomine tense to reject that suggestion he crossed his arms over his chest as if it emphasized his point.

Aomine subsided but reaffirmed his intention. "You stay with Kuroko. If it comes to it, we'll switch."

"Fine. Since Kuroko seems like he's going to be working for a while longer, I'll take the first shift. You go get some shut eye." Kagami's comment was given as Aomine stalked from the room and the redhead merely smiled ruefully as he watched the other retreat. He quickly sorted through the leftover pizza – there wasn't much – and cleaned up the small mess. Once he was done, Kagami returned to the living room and flopped down on the couch and watched as Kuroko continued to fiddle and fuss with the various electronic devices at his disposal.

Kuroko ignored him for the most part, he was too invested in getting set up again so that he could continue his tasks to worry about the brooding stare of his oversized guard.

When Aomine went to the bedroom, he saw the cot was set up and that Kise was laying down on the bed – reading. Aomine quirked a brow, that wasn't Kise's usual activity. This house had been partially furnished when they arrived, including a bookcase with assorted texts that had all looked well read. Aomine nodded to Kise as he looked up, trying not to take it personally that Kise looked relieved to see him.

He more or less fell down on the cot, landing sideways with his back against the wall and propping his head up on one hand to stare at Kise for a moment. He toyed with an idea in his brain before mentally shrugging and deciding just to ask. "You gonna be okay with him here, Kise?"

Kise visibly flinched. His eyes looked up from the book he'd ostensibly been reading and met Aomine's. "Of course, Aominecchi. I am glad Kurokocchi is safe, I just didn't expect that particular explanation. I guess it wasn't fair of me, I just somehow thought having someone even marginally more familiar would be…nice, I guess. But of course if Akashicchi thinks he needs to be here, then there's nothing else to be said anyway, is there?"

Aomine mumbled something unintelligible, more an acknowledgment Kise had spoken than anything else. But Kise looked over at him inquiringly. "You don't like him, Aominecchi?"

Aomine waved his other hand negligently. "I don't know enough to like or dislike him one way or the other. I will say I never expected him to bring more literal baggage than an ex-model though."

Kise laughed despite himself. "It surprised me, too. But it looks work-related somehow. I guess he'll tell us more when it's ready. It isn't as though he can keep a lot of secrets here."

Aomine yawned a little and scratched his abdomen idly. "Not much in the way of secrets is allowed here, Kise. Both of you pretty much gave up that luxury when you signed up." He didn't say it meanly, it was simply the truth, but Aomine's words hit Kise a little more sharply than had been intended.

He shrugged and responded a little hollowly, "Perhaps. But I'll keep what few are left all the same." Kise turned and put the book on the nightstand next to his bed, he was using a napkin from a takeaway place as a bookmark and as his eyes caught the bright script and image of the cheerful mascot printed on the paper, he couldn't help but remember that it was a chain he'd been visiting for years at various airports. It seemed strange to realize that in some ways, his life was the same now – there was a sense of transience to his existence before the assassination attempt and certainly, it was still with him. But the stakes were definitely higher now.

Aomine didn't answer Kise, just turned to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. He supposed they all had a secret or two. If Kise could keep something to himself that helped him get through all of this, Aomine wouldn't begrudge him that.

The air in the room gradually grew still as they were left to their respective thoughts. At some point, Kise waved to get his attention and then pointed to the bedside lamp in question. Aomine saluted his permission with a casual two-finger gesture and Kise reached to turn off the light. Sleep claimed them quickly, for Aomine - his body was simply trained to catch snatches of rest whenever he could. For Kise, it was more self-defense than anything. He didn't like who he was becoming, he'd never felt so insecure or lost as he'd had since the plane had been destroyed and for some reason Kurokocchi's disclosure today had ratcheted those feelings even higher. It wasn't like him and he was scolding himself even as he lost consciousness, his brain reminding him that he wasn't this weak.

In the living room, as Kagami watched Kuroko's single-minded efforts to assemble all the gadgetry he'd brought, he was starting to suspect that there was more to this story than Kuroko had revealed. What type of consultant would he have been? What work was he still doing and how was any of this going to help them find where the security leak was? He had many questions, and Kuroko's inscrutability was as clear a sign as he could imagine that he wasn't getting answers anytime soon. That was fine, he could be patient. It wasn't like Kuroko could avoid them forever in this place, he could keep his secrets for now. Kagami had no way to know how similar his thoughts were to Aomine's and Kise's – but both guards would get their answers in time, it was just a matter of when.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3, I hope you like it!

Dumplings Over Flowers

Chapter 3

* * *

Kise felt like he was burning up – as if fire was surrounding him. There was acrid smoke everywhere and it was choking him, while hot, sharp metal and jagged rubble stabbed into his sides. Kise was panicked, trying to get away, but he couldn't, this time he couldn't. He was trapped and trying to call out for help but nobody could hear him. All he knew is that no matter how he struggled he couldn't dislodge whatever was holding him down. His brain was trying to process everything and it was overwhelming, there was too much pain to feel, not enough he could do, and too much destruction to see anything in which he could place his hope. He was crying and didn't know if it was for himself or for the situation as a whole.

So he was surprised when it vanished suddenly, and he still felt a heavy weight on top of him – but it wasn't the painful debris of the plane, this was something else. He opened his eyes and saw Aominecchi above him. Kise was breathing hard, confused and still upset from what had seemed all too real mere moments before. He realized his arms were pinned down by Aominecchi and the pressure he felt was the other male using his body to keep him still.

"Kise? Kise? Are you alright? You were dreaming and when I tried to wake you, you were fighting me and scratching at me and yourself." Aomine was breathing a little hard from his struggle to not hurt Kise while waking him. Kise had had nightmares about the crash before, but they had been fairly infrequent lately and Aomine certainly didn't remember Kise trying to attack him before.

"Aominecchi…" Kise could hear the hoarseness of his voice, whether from sleep or residual panic he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry. The plane…I was dreaming about the plane and it was…bad. I'm sorry."

Aomine nodded. He released Kise's arms, and backed up. Kise's hair was in wild disarray and his eyes were bright with barely-suppressed tears. His shirt had ridden up and Aomine could see hints of the muscled skin and the edges of scarred tissue that decorated Kise's body. With his chest still moving quickly from heavy breathing and Aomine still between his legs, Aomine wasn't kidding himself that Kise looked anything other than eminently desirable in that moment. But it was not an appropriate thought, not least of which due to the fact that Kise had been reliving a literal nightmare.

He cleared his throat. "No need to apologize. Not your fault." Aomine wasn't the best at this type of thing, and he knew it. But there was something he could do. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit to clean those scratches. You want some tea or something?"

Kise laughed and it only had the faintest edge of hysteria to it. "No. No tea."

Aomine shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute." He put truth to those words and got up, wordlessly turning on the small lamp by the bed before he left.

Kagami glanced up at him when he exited the bedroom. His eyes went unerringly to the scratches on Aomine's shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "Rough night?"

Aomine shot him a rude gesture. "He had a nightmare and panicked when I woke him up. Scratched us both up in the process. I'm getting some salve for him."

Kagami's expression sobered. He knew Kise had nightmares and they were generally bad. It was something they'd never really addressed – Kise was entitled to them and they weren't psychiatrists – but it had been a few weeks since the last one.

Kuroko's soft voice intervened. "My arrival has probably unsettled Kise-kun. I am sorry for that."

Aomine glanced over at him. Kuroko had made a lot of progress while he had been away, although Aomine couldn't have said if it was complete or not. But Kuroko sat among his various gadgets and screens, looking like some type of technological pixie with all the glowing lights around him.

"Not your fault. Akashi decided you needed to be here. It's an adjustment for everyone." Aomine might have been a little warmer but he honestly didn't know how to read Kuroko. The smaller male seemed genuinely concerned about Kise, but his expression was the same no matter what he said. It was only the slight hint of sympathy that seeped through into his comments that gave him any clue at all.

Aomine grabbed the medicine kit from the shelf. Kagami got up and followed him back to the doorway. Sensing his colleague had something to say, Aomine waited.

Kagami pointed at his scratches – Aomine slept without a shirt, so Kise had easy access and had gotten him in a few places. "You letting him take care of yours?"

Aomine rolled his eyes but Kagami shook his head. "No, I mean you should. He doesn't have a lot of things he gets to control right now. Let him help you."

Aomine looked at him suspiciously – this seemed counter to what Kagami usually said to him.

The redhead shrugged. "Strange times. I'm trusting you to know what line shouldn't be crossed."

Aomine grunted and pushed past him to enter the bedroom again, pointedly shutting the door in Kagami's face and ignoring the husky chuckle that followed him through the door.

Kise had sat up while Aomine was gone and moved to the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He was sitting with his elbows on his thighs, bent over so that his head was cradled in his hands. He looked up at Aomine's return, nodding unenthusiastically.

Aomine didn't say anything, just sat next to him. He opened the kit and extracted a pack of alcohol wipes and protective salve. Opening the wipes, he turned back to Kise, wordlessly holding out his hand.

Kise grumbled something unintelligible but obediently gave Aomine his hand in return. Aomine swabbed at some of the angry red marks on his forearm and Kise inhaled at the sharp sting. They weren't serious, but Aomine wouldn't let it go. Kise knew this from experience – when he'd still been recovering Aomine had nagged him constantly to ensure the bandages were being changed and his medicine schedule adhered to.

It was mostly silent between them as Aomine worked, just the small tearing sounds as Aomine opened packets and the quiet cadence of their breathing. He dabbed some of the herbal-smelling ointment onto his fingers and smoothed it over the scrapes Kise had inflicted on himself. When he was done with that arm he didn't even have to ask before Kise had extended the other. He repeated the pattern.

When he was done he offered the wipes and salve to Kise with a small wave. "Want revenge? Have at."

Kise smiled at him and shook his head but accepted the supplies. Aomine's skin seemed to pick up the light from the bedside lamp and the wide expanse of muscle indicated without words how much time he put in to ensure he stayed in shape. Kise hesitated before he started applying an alcohol wipe. He had seen Aominecchi without his shirt before, his guard usually slept only in loose-fitting cotton pants, but he hadn't really been this close to him before.

As he moved the medicated strip over a mark on Aomine's shoulder he apologized, "I'm sorry, Aominecchi. I didn't mean to do this."

Aomine laughed a little. "I know you didn't. And I've had worse. You got yourself more than me anyway."

Kise shrugged as he continued. "Doesn't make much difference for me. But at least you won't scar from this."

Hearing something like self-loathing in Kise's voice, Aomine twisted his head to look at the blond. "Hey. There's nothing wrong with you, Kise. You've got some scars, that doesn't make you a monster, idiot."

Kise murmured something noncommittal. He was aware of what his body looked like. And he was vain enough, and had been a model long enough, to know he wasn't eager to share the new view with anyone anytime soon.

Aomine exhaled sharply, frustrated with the situation. He couldn't exactly tell Kise that he happened to find the blond extremely attractive. He wanted to, though. Instead he said, "You'll see. Once you're done with the trial and you can go out and meet people again, you'll find plenty of women to reassure you of it."

Kise shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe, although if it did happen it would be men, Aominecchi. I only dated women when my modelling company was creating a media campaign. Romance sells, y'know?"

Aomine froze. No. Oh no. Kise hadn't really just said that, had he? One of the few things he'd been holding on to in order to stay sane was that surely Kise wasn't into men. Even when he'd asked Kise about whether he was interested in Kuroko, Aomine hadn't seriously entertained the notion it was a possibility. Kise was supposed to be heterosexual. Otherwise…he was…too close for Aomine to resist.

Kise misunderstood his sudden stillness and glanced at him uncertainly. "I…ah…sorry, Aominecchi. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you knew."

Aomine slowly shook his head, still somewhat in disbelief. Kise had definitely made him uncomfortable, but not for the reason he was probably thinking. He started to say something, closed his mouth, and then tried again.

"You, ah, didn't, I just didn't realize… well, you'll find a lucky guy then, for sure." It killed him to say it, the implications it would be someone else who had Kise stretched out under them, someone else making him feel good and begging to feel even better, Aomine didn't want that at all.

Kise smiled doubtfully but shrugged again. "Gotta live that long anyway to find out. That's your job, Aominecchi, making sure I get the chance."

That, that was definitely something Aomine intended to see through. He laughed and lightly punched Kise on the shoulder. "Don't challenge me, Kise. I'm the best. You'll get your chance."

Kise rolled his golden eyes at Aomine, who was glad to see the glimmer of tears had faded. The mood had lightened considerably and it took all of Aomine's willpower not to pull him closer to kiss him and make him forget, at least for a while, all the bad things out there.

But he didn't. Aomine was a professional. And if nothing else, he didn't want to risk getting reassigned to someone else and let another, less competent guard have custody of Kise's care. He tolerated Kagami, but even then, Aomine not-so-secretly boasted he was better.

So soon enough Aomine got up again, putting the first aid kit on the bureau for now and climbing back on his cot. He didn't have much longer before Kagami would come get him for his shift. In the meantime, he listened as Kise's breathing deepened back into slumber and was peaceful this time.

* * *

Out in the living room, Kagami had reclaimed his seat after Aomine went back into the bedroom. He found Kuroko to be less draining than Kise was – Kuroko had said little in the hours they'd been there, content to work on his projects. Kise, even when he was on his best behavior, was rarely quiet for long. Kagami didn't blame him, Kise was a social person. However, with only himself and Aomine for company, it didn't take long before his patience started to wear thin.

But when he heard a quiet, satisfied, "There we go," he turned to see what had their new charge so pleased. It looked like he had built a fort. A rather mechanical fort it was true, but he was surrounded by complicated-looking devices that blinked steadily or issued an occasional chirp. Kagami wasn't great with technology and he had little doubt that he wouldn't understand what Kuroko was doing, but he still asked for the hell of it.

"What have you been doing, anyway?"

Kuroko looked up, startled. Perhaps he hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. But then a small, gratified smile crossed his face.

"I'm setting up my workspace. I'm an…information broker, you might say. I just don't always acquire it through strictly proper channels."

Kagami stared at him. "You're a hacker."

Kuroko nodded and then shrugged as if to qualify his agreement. "Well, in a sense. My job is usually to help other assets. I generally find information they need, or arrange for necessary tweaks within security systems to allow access to places they might have to go. But my job with the yakuza family that attacked Kise-kun's plane was more an attempt to determine how deep their ties to our government are." He paused to fiddle with something on one of the monitors. "Now, however, I have to do it a bit more covertly."

Kagami frowned, looking at all the equipment. "You need all of this to do that?"

There was a delicate pause before Kuroko leveled a chilling look his way. "I do. I don't question how many guns or martial art skills you need to keep a client safe, so I would appreciate the same courtesy."

The surprised laugh that escaped Kagami startled them both. But the redhead held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Sorry, just asking. I'm not much for technology, but Akashi wouldn't waste his time with resources that didn't work. I'll assume you have a plan, so just let me know what you need from me."

Kuroko blinked and then ducked his head in agreement. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Kagami-kun. I know it is a lot of equipment, but it is necessary. Thank you for your offer. The same applies, feel free to tell me if I can be of assistance."

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Kagami nodded agreeably enough. From his peripheral vision he saw the light from under the door to the bedroom go out. So Aomine had gotten Kise taken care of at least. Sensing he was being watched he turned to look at Kuroko. The smaller male was staring steadily at him.

"What?" He sounded defensive and knew it, but Kuroko was looking at him like he knew a secret.

It didn't seem he would answer, but after a moment he gave a small shrug. "They will be okay. You don't need to worry. I have had access to your files for years now, I know both you and Aomine-kun are among Akashi-kun's top operatives. Kise-kun has been through a lot, but he's not broken. He'll recognize the way Aomine-kun looks at him soon enough."

Kagami was flabbergasted and couldn't quite form a response. But eventually his brain caught up. "You haven't even been here a day, what do you know about it? And why did you have access to our files?"

The smile in Kuroko's eyes didn't actually reach his lips but Kagami still knew he was amused. "Kagami-kun...I am also one of Akashi-kun's top operatives. My work leads me to look for patterns. I am good at it. But I wouldn't need to be particularly talented to see what's between them. Neither Aomine-kun or Kise-kun are very good at being subtle. A better question is why Akashi-kun hasn't separated them. But he has his reasons." He glanced over at a dial for a moment.

Kagami felt like he was reeling. He knew Aomine had an interest in Kise, but he'd assumed it was due to his having a long-standing partnership that he could tell. Kuroko was right though – if he, someone who hadn't even spent a day with them could see the attraction, Akashi definitely knew about it. Another horrified thought crossed his mind but even as he turned to look back at Kuroko, the other was already speaking.

"No, Kagami-kun. I am not here to spy on either of you. Akashi-kun trusts you. He trusts you enough to break protocol and keep us both here. Whoever he suspects of being the mole, it isn't either of you. I have no reason to think he is wrong with that assessment." He spoke calmly and nearly disinterestedly – he wasn't concerned.

Still, while Kagami was reassured he wasn't on the list, that led him to be irritated with Kuroko. Did he have to seem like he could read Kagami so easily this early? For someone that prided themselves on their privacy, it was a sharp blow to handle.

"Kuroko?" It was abrupt.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" He sounded all things innocent and sincere.

"Please don't tell either of them you know." He didn't so much care if Aomine were embarrassed, but Kagami had a sneaking suspicion that Kise would be nearly inconsolable if he knew his 'secret' was so blatant. He wasn't prepared to handle the fallout and this apartment wasn't big enough to escape it.

"Of course not, Kagami-kun. I am fond of Kise-kun and do not want to cause him any further trouble. He didn't deserve to get caught up in all of this." His monotone wasn't quite it's usual blankness, it held a noticeable element of remorse.

Kagami didn't like it. He got up and walked over to Kuroko, who was studiously avoiding looking up. He reached out and ruffled Kuroko's hair in an awkward attempt at reassurance. He was surprised by how soft Kuroko's hair was and his fingers were nearly reluctant to release the strands, but he did, eventually.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. Neither of you meant for it to happen. You're both working to bring down the people who are to blame. He knows that. You need to know it too, or you'll end up missing something important because of your guilt. So stop." It was an unfair order, but just like his partner, Kagami wasn't great with emotional nuance. It was the best he could do.

Kuroko smiled, a little strained it was true, but still there. "Yes, Kagami-kun." It was obvious he was only humoring the other man.

"No, really stop. Look, even if you don't believe me right now, you have to try. There's no point blaming yourself when there's plenty of thugs and criminals that actually did it, right? So just focus on whatever wizardry you are doing to help catch them."

Kuroko blinked in surprise. "It's not magic, Kagami-kun. It's technology."

Kagami waved a dismissive hand. "Shut up, I know that. Just do whatever it is you're supposed to do. It'll work out in the end."

Blue eyes looked up suspiciously. "Kagami-kun...do you not know how to use a computer?"

He flushed and tried to think of an answer but he was not particularly gifted in the art of deception. Kagami frowned but muttered, "I can check my e-mail. I'm not completely useless."

Kuroko shook his head. "You need to know more than that. It'll help your overall performances. We're going to be spending a lot of time together. I will teach you."

It embarrassed Kagami to be considered, even by implication, an inadequate agent. He started to scowl and deny the offer but it resonated in his brain – he needed to improve. With a low exhalation, he accepted. "Thank you. Maybe in return I can show you some hand-to-hand combat techniques."

The soft, "I would appreciate that, Kagami-kun. Let's work together," seemed to warm him for some reason that Kagami wasn't quite prepared to investigate.

"Yeah yeah, we'll work on it. For now, you need to take a break Kuroko. You've been working non-stop and it's late. I'm getting ready to go tag Aomine for his shift. You wanna sleep in there or take one of those?" He pointed to the couch and cot.

Kuroko pouted as if considering refusing Kagami's directive. But he looked at the time and sighed, it was late, he could stop for now. "I will take the couch, the cot's longer and you need the space, Kagami-kun."

It took only a few moments to change and prepare their sleeping spaces. Aomine emerged from the bedroom, looking rumpled but relatively alert. He sent a small wave their way before pouring some leftover coffee into a mug and microwaving it. He would watch the monitors and be on guard for a while, so it was important to stay alert.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room that was redolent with too many perfumes, a thick cloud of cigarette smoke, and assorted sour odors from spilled liquor, sweat, fear, and exhilaration – a seemingly out of place gentleman, dressed in a pristine suit and tie, handed over a slim sheaf of papers to a man decorated with tattoos and the dark clothing that marked him as yakuza. The gentleman's name wasn't important, he was one of many similarly employed individuals, but the information he provided was of great interest.

The gangster took it with a nod, tossing over a small bag that contained his payment. The man bowed and left after collecting the bag, no words having been exchanged between them. The tattooed man didn't read the report, it wasn't for him anyway. But he sent it to the next point in the chain. It eventually wound up in the hands of the man who led their group, Oshiro Isao.

Oshiro read the report quickly, setting it back on the table in front of him in silence. He took a thoughtful drag on his cigarette, letting out a soft, billowy cloud as he exhaled. Not much longer. Not much longer at all until he found both the pilot and the double-agent. He looked forward to it. But for now, Oshiro's eyes slid over to a silent mobile phone that waited patiently on the edge of his desk. It was a burner of course, but he only needed one number for it to be of use – and Oshiro's own insider wasn't due to make contact yet. No matter, he could be patient. He knew the two targets had been moved together, an exceedingly stupid but convenient decision in his view. He gave a mental shrug. Perhaps Akashi-kun wasn't as in control as he believed. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the calm quiet of the room, so distanced from the noisy areas where part of their business too place, and considered how much he was going to enjoy taking the two informants apart, and Akashi's subsequent fall from grace.

 


End file.
